Killian Jones
' Killian Jones', also known as Captain Hook '''or simply '''Hook, is a main character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He is portrayed by Colin O'Donoghue, with his younger self portrayed by Oliver Bell. Hook's gallery is here. Biography Background Once a respectable member of the King's Navy, Killian Jones eventually turned to piracy after finding out that his king was corrupt, and became pirate captain of the Jolly Roger. After Jones apparently takes a woman named Milah, her husband Rumplestiltskin confronts him but is too cowardly to do anything about it. Years later, after Rumplestiltskin becomes the Dark One, he sees Killian and his crew at a tavern and confronts him once again. He challenges Jones to a sword-fight, and uses his dark magic to win. Rumplestiltskin plans on ripping out Killian's heart, until he is confronted by Milah, who has become a pirate. Rumplestiltskin finds out that Killian and Milah are in love, and Milah went with him willingly, hoping to escape being the wife of a coward and explore. Milah offers Rumplestiltskin a magic bean in exchange for Killian and Milah's lives. However, when Rumplestiltskin angrily starts questioning her, asking her how she could abandon her own son, Milah bitterly replies that she wanted to escape her miserable life, and that she never loved Rumplestiltskin. Furious, Rumplestiltskin rips out Milah's heart and crushes it, killing her. He then cuts off Killian's hand before vanishing. Replacing his hand with a hook, Killian and his crew sail to Neverland, vowing revenge against Rumplestiltskin. Killian works for Peter Pan, and after a deal gone wrong with the deity Poseidon, he steals Ursula's voice. Season 2 Captain Hook returns to the Enchanted Forest and forms an alliance with Cora Mills just before Cora's daughter Regina unleashes the first Dark Curse. Cora manages to create a magical shield that protects themselves and a small part of the Enchanted Forest from the curse. After the first Dark Curse is broken, Hook and Cora seek to find a way to travel to Storybrooke, the place that the Dark Curse sent all of the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest, as Hook wants revenge against Rumplestiltskin and Cora wants to reunite with her daughter. After Snow White and her daughter Emma return to the Enchanted Forest, Hook constantly switches alleigances, helping them collect a magic compass from the top of a Giant's beanstalk, but then stealing an unconscious Aurora's heart in order to stay in an alliance with Cora. Although Emma and Snow return to Storybrooke, Hook uses a petrified magic bean to create another portal, so that Hook and Cora travel to Storybrooke as well. Hook manages to shoot Rumplestiltskin's girlfriend Belle in the shoulder, causing her to fall over the town border and lose her memories. Rumplestiltskin attempts to kill Hook, until Hook is hit by a car belonging to Greg Mendell. Hook is hospitalised until he feels better, in which he tracks down Rumplestiltskin - who is looking for his son Baelfire - in Manhattan, and uses his poisoned hook to fatally wound Rumplestiltskin. However, his plan ultimately fails when Rumplestiltskin returns to Storybrooke and manipulates Snow into poisoning Cora's disembodied heart and placing it back inside Cora, killing her. Hook is kidnapped by Baelfire's fiancee Tamara and Greg, and he forms an alliance with them, giving them a powerless Regina for questioning. However, when Tamara and Greg obtain a doomsday device known as the Trigger, Hook chooses to realign his alleigances with Emma, Snow and the others and when Tamara and Greg kidnap Emma's son Henry, he uses a magic bean to sail his ship through a portal to Neverland along with Emma, Snow, David, Rumplestiltskin and Regina. Season 3 Due to spending centuries in Neverland, Hook acts as a sort of guide for the others as they journey to rescue Henry from the clutches of Peter Pan. It is eventually revealed that Hook is in love with Emma, and although they kiss once, Emma claims not to love him back. When they return to Storybrooke, Pan casts a second Dark Curse which spreads across Storybrooke and whisks everyone back to the Enchanted Forest, including Hook. However, Emma and Henry manage to escape the curse, but Regina modifies their memories so that they forget all about everything that has happened in Storybrooke, with magic etc. Hook manages to go to New York when the third Dark Curse takes everyone back to Storybrooke, and convinces Emma to drink a memory potion that restores her memories. Due to her light magic, Emma is believed to be the one destined to defeat Zelena, also known as the Wicked Witch of the West, who wants Snow and David's unborn baby and second child in order to fuel a time-travel ritual. However, Regina is the one to break the curse and defeat Zelena. Although, after Rumplestiltskin kills Zelena, her life essence opens the time-travel portal, and eventually Emma and Hook are sucked into it. They manage to escape, returning to modern-day Storybrooke and bringing Marian with them. Emma learns that Hook gave away his ship for a magic bean to find Emma, prompting her to kiss him. Season 4 Hook makes a deal with Rumplestiltskin, revealing that he knows Belle doesn't wield the true Dark One's dagger and claims that he will keep silent about it if Rumplestiltskin helps him. Killian and Emma later go on a date, which is nearly ruined by Will Scarlet. Killian has his hand reattached for the date, although having parted with his hand back when he was a ruthless pirate, it starts to affect his behaviour and Killian gets rid of it by helping Rumplestiltskin against the Sorcerer's Apprentice, who Rumplestiltskin sucks into the Sorcerer's Hat. When Emma's powers become out of control, she decides to go to Rumplestiltskin for help. However, Rumplestiltskin uses this as a chance to power up the Hat with enough magic, although he fails to mention that the Hat would suck her in as well. Hook finds out what is happening and tries to stop Emma but he doesn't get to her. Emma decides not to get rid of her magic with some encouraging words from Elsa, who convinces Emma to accept that her magic is apart of her. Hook is glad that Emma is safe, although Rumplestiltskin retaliates his taunting by telling Hook that he has found a spell that will free him from the dagger's control, which requires the heart of someone who knew Rumple before he became the Dark One, in which the only person alive is Hook. He removes Hook's heart but tells him that he will use Hook to find enough magic to fuel the Hat, to which he says that after Hook has done that, Rumplestiltskin will kill him. Hook manages to trap all the fairies in Storybrooke. When the Snow Queen unleashes the Spell of Shattered Sight upon Storybrooke, Hook is not affected due to not having a heart. On Rumple's orders, Hook goes after Henry, but fails to catch him. The Spell is broken when the Snow Queen sacrifices herself after realizing what she has done. After Belle finds out about Rumplestiltskin's plans and banishes him from Storybrooke, Hook gets his heart returned by Emma, and Belle finds a way to free the fairies from the Hat. Hook manages to return Ursula's singing voice, which prompts her to abandon Rumplestiltskin, who has returned to Storybrooke with Cruella De Vil, and resurrected Maleficent. When Rumplestiltskin starts dying of the darkness manifesting in him, they get the Sorcerer's Apprentice out of the Hat, who exorcises the darkness out of Rumplestiltskin. However, Emma becomes the new Dark One. Season 5 After Emma vanishes into the Darkness, Hook attempts to summon her with the Dark One's dagger, but to no avail. Later, Hook and Henry free Zelena, who was masquerading as Marian the whole time, but she takes the Apprentice's wand in an attempt to return back to Oz. However, summoning a cyclone weakens her and allows Regina to take control, and they all go to the Enchanted Forest and locate Emma. They are later greeted by King Arthur and go with him and his knights to Camelot. In an attempt to get rid of Emma's darkness, they use Excalibur, but after Killian receives a fatal wound, Emma has no choice but to tether Killian to Excalibur, starting a whole new branch of Dark Ones. Six weeks after they arrived, they all return to Storybrooke with no recollection of their time in Camelot. When Emma asks if he still loves her, Hook insists that he "loved" her. Emma steals the cutlass Killian once physically taunted Rumplestiltskin with as the final ingredient to wake him up. Zelena finds a dreamcatcher with Killian's memories in it, and shows Killian, who discovers that he has become a Dark One. However, the darkness is taken out of Killian, resulting in Killian's demise. Alternate Timeline In the Enchanted Forest of the past, Hook and Emma visit Rumplestiltskin in order to find a way back, but they must also recreate the time that Snow and David met. Disguised as royalty, Hook and Emma go to David and Abigail's ball at King Midas' castle, but when Regina arrives, she has Emma captured. However, Emma manages to escape, and with the Black Fairy's wand they manage to return back to Storybrooke. Alternate Universe Killian works under Blackbeard's orders, until Henry arrives. Henry and Killian sail to the island where Emma is being held prisoner by Lily, and rescue her. But while Killian defends Emma and Henry from Snow and David, David manages to stab Killian through the back, which kills him. Storybrooke Live Hook's blogs and statuses on Storybrooke Live, are available here. Family *'Brennan Jones '(father) *'Liam Jones' (brother) *'Liam Jones II '(half-brother) *'Emma Swan' (girlfriend) *'Milah '(ex-lover) Status: Deceased Trivia *He is based on the character of Captain Hook from the story 'Peter Pan'. *The relationship between Hook and Emma is known by the fans as "CaptainSwan". * Hook refers to Rumplestiltskin as a "crocodile" because of Rumplestiltskin's scaly grey skin as the Dark One. This also alludes to the original story, where Hook's hand is eaten by a crocodile. *Captain Hook has been created in the Steam Workshop for the game Scribblenauts Unlimited, by a user called "Mein Neger". Appearances *'S2, E04:' "The Crocodile" *'S2, E05:' "The Doctor" *'S2, E06:' "Tallahassee" *'S2, E08:' "Into the Deep" *'S2, E09:' "Queen of Hearts" *'S2, E10:' "The Cricket Game" *'S2, E11:' "The Outsider" *'S2, E12:' "In the Name of the Brother" *'S2, E13:' "Tiny" *'S2, E14:' "Manhattan" *'S2, E15:' "The Queen is Dead" *'S2, E19:' "Lacey" *'S2, E20:' "The Evil Queen" *'S2, E21:' "Second Star to the Right..." *'S2, E22:' "...And Straight On 'Til Morning" ---- *'S3, E01:' "The Heart of the Truest Believer" *'S3, E02:' "Lost Girl" *'S3, E03:' "Quite a Common Fairy" *'S3, E04:' "Nasty Habits" *'S3, E05:' "Good Form" *'S3, E06:' "Ariel" *'S3, E07:' "Dark Hollow" *'S3, E08:' "Think Lovely Thoughts" *'S3, E09:' "Save Henry" *'S3, E10:' "The New Neverland" *'S3, E11:' "Going Home" *'S3, E12:' "New York City Serenade" *'S3, E13:' "Witch Hunt" *'S3, E14:' "The Tower" *'S3, E15:' "Quiet Minds" *'S3, E16:' "It's Not Easy Being Green" *'S3, E17:' "The Jolly Roger" *'S3, E18:' "Bleeding Through" *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" *'S3, E20:' "Kansas" *'S3, E21:' "Snow Drifts" *'S3, E22:' "There's No Place Like Home" ---- *'S4, E01:' "A Tale of Two Sisters" *'S4, E02:' "White Out" *'S4, E03:' "Rocky Road" *'S4, E04:' "The Apprentice" *'S4, E05:' "Breaking Glass" *'S4, E06:' "Family Business" *'S4, E07:' "The Snow Queen" *'S4, E08:' "Smash the Mirror" *'S4, E09:' "Fall" *'S4, E10:' "Shattered Sight" *'S4, E11:' "Heroes and Villains" *'S4, E12:' "Darkness On The Edge Of Town" *'S4, E13:' "Unforgiven" *'S4, E14:' "Enter The Dragon" *'S4, E15:' "Poor Unfortunate Soul" *'S4, E16:' "Best Laid Plans" *'S4, E17:' "Heart Of Gold" *'S4, E18:' "Sympathy For The De Vil" *'S4, E19:' "Lily" *'S4, E20:' "Mother" *'S4, E21:' "Operation Mongoose, Part One" *'S4, E22:' "Operation Mongoose, Part Two" ---- *'S5, E01: '"The Dark Swan" *'S5, E02: '"The Price" *'S5, E03: '"Siege Perilous" *'S5, E04: '"The Broken Kingdom" (flashback) *'S5, E05: '"Dreamcatcher" *'S5, E06: '"The Bear and the Bow" *'S5, E07: '"Nimue" (flashback) *'S5, E08: '"Birth" *'S5, E10: '"Broken Heart" *'S5, E11: '"Swan Song" *'S5, E12: '"Souls of the Departed" *'S5, E13: '"Labor of Love" *'S5, E14: '"Devil's Due" *'S5, E15: '"The Brothers Jones" *'S5, E16: '"Our Decay" ---- *'Bk 3:' "Out Of The Past" - Dead In The Water Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Neverland characters Category:Pirates Category:Characters of the Month Category:Dark Ones Category:Deceased characters Category:Underworld characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters